ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trick Attack
I saw the smartest person use this in a party the other day. He was obviously not indoctrinated into the SATA only mentality, since our party had me as a PLD and no other voke, he just used SA and TA separately. When SA was up, he'd be behind the mob, whacking at it, and when trick attack came up, he just popped in behind me and added a little more hate to my roster. I get sick of theives that sit around in parties where they can't SATA and complain that they're useless, cause they can still function just fine, just not spiking they way they're used to. --Chrisjander 10:10, 13 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Personally, I think that's a requirement in a party with no other voke. If they don't do anything useful, then I just find a replacement... I'm an incredibly lazy person, and if I can do it like Chrisjander says, then there is no excuse for anyone else not too! --Daniel 10:15, 13 July 2006 (EDT) ---- One of the problems with splitting SA and TA before level 60 (and getting the job trait Assassin) is that TA can miss without SA. That's the main reason pre-60 for wanting to keep SA stacked with TA (but no excuse to not split them when there's no one pulling hate off the tank). Post-60, there's no valid reason to not split them. --Tsakiki 10:42, 13 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Can miss, yes, but if it does, no sweat. Besides, the majority of the theives I witness use sushi, and have tons of DEX and AGI equips, so the chances of a miss are very low, especially if they use it on a multihit WS. --Chrisjander 19:56, 13 July 2006 (EDT) ---- It can miss, but as you said, accuracy affects that. Accuracy however can't account for the lowered rate of critical and AGI-affect damage. Also, Agility only gives a boost to the first hit in a weapon skill, not all of them (There is often confusion in this because of Viper Bite and Dual Wield misinterpretations. Viper Bite *deals double damage*, not two hits, so SATA appears to affect 'both hits' in the WS. There *are* however two separate strikes when used with Dual Wield, which gives rise to the confusion aforementioned. I don't currently know how this second strike works with SATA, though it seems as if the accuracy is there, but not the critical) Before 60, TA is pretty much killed if used alone. After 60, if I had a PLD or only one voke, I always preferred doing Hide + SATA when I could (aggro pulling with 100%+tp, or when you can actually hide from the mob), then SA WS + TA melee. Now... I just came to add an interesting discovery (TA can be used without wearing any invisible effect, not just hide) and a link to an ancient update that stated that assassin affects how much agility affects TA. Verification Where did the author come up with the statement that Trick attack unlike Sneak Attack will modify all hits of a ws? I've never heard this before nor have I seen any proof.--Tdizzle00 13:53, 25 April 2007 (EDT) (Almost 100% certain this is untrue) All hits will transfer hate when used with Trick attack but all hits will NOT be modified by agi. --Tdizzle00 13:53, 25 April 2007 (EDT) Yup, Trick Attack does not add a damage bonus to all hits of a weaponskill. See Talk:Thief Weapon Skill Damage Guide by Malizia: I just ran an experiment that proves this point. --Malizia 01:46, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Valid Trick Targets I know (or I think I remember) that you can TA on to your own fellowship NPC, but is it possible to TA on to other non-pt member targets? i.e. PT member's npc's, your own pets, or pt member's pets?--Tarundi 16:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry for sounding newb to THF but I was curious if Trick Attack worked on alliance members outside the Party. (--Korikaze 00:48, 24 March 2008 (UTC)) I've SATA onto people out of party before, and they got the hate from it. HarryXI 08:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC)